Recently, thermally assisted magnetic recording (TAMR), which is also known in the art as heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR), is gaining importance in the technological race. A conventional magnetic main pole of a thermally assisted magnetic recording is made by a single type of material. Thus, the field generated from the magnetic main pole will be similar within the magnetic main pole. In case of writing on the thermally assisted magnetic recording, due to a round shape of thermal zone, combined with a uniform magnetic field strength along magnetic main pole horizontal direction, the writing position of the thermally assisted magnetic recording is along the thermal zone. This results in a round shape transition curvature. The round shape transition curvature resembles a poor transition curvature.
Thus, there is a long-standing need of a system for transition curvature improvement on a thermally assisted magnetic recording which will increase bit density and areal density capacity.